charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Paige Matthews and Cole Turner
The relationship between Paige Matthews, a Charmed One and Cole Turner, an ex-demon, is not a romantic one. They more or less had a love/hate relationship. The two of them had numerous heated discussions due to Paige's hatred towards him and his somewhat dislike towards her. History Season 4 saving Paige.]] When Paige first met Cole, him as well as Phoebe were spying on her and Shane from a near building, waiting for the attack from Shax, the demon who killed Paige's older half sister, Prue Halliwell. When Shax did attack, Paige was able to orb out, thus surviving the attack. However, Shax was still after her and followed her through the building. Phoebe and Cole then shimmered over and saved Paige from getting killed by firing numerous energy balls at him while Phoebe said the vanquishing spell which technically makes him the one who saved her from death.As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Charmed Again, Part 1. taunts Cole.]] Cole then risked his own life to help find Paige so the Source wouldn't kill her and/or turn her to the side of evil. Although, this nearly cost him his life when the Source stabbed him in the stomach, fatally wounding him. However, with the help of Leo, him and Paige were able to heal Cole together, thus returning him the favor.As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Charmed Again, Part 2. But, Paige's suspicions of him grow larger and often refers to him still being a demon long after he got his powers relinquished by Phoebe.As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Black as Cole. When the Source of All Evil attacked the Charmed Ones, Cole was the only one who could help them. sees Cole using demonic powers.]] With the Seer's help, Cole took in the Hollow and thus gained demonic powers again. He shimmered into the attic and gained the power to throw fireballs. He threw them continuously long enough for Paige and her sisters to say the spell and vanquish him. However, the Source's essence transported into Cole making him the new Source.As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Charmed and Dangerous. Paige instantly sensed something different in Cole's behavior and attitude. She came to the conclusion that he had gone back to his demonic ways, however she didn't know he was the Source. At one point, she did find out although, she had recently been infected by a power broker and after the power was released from her, she forgot anything Cole told her.As witnessed in the season 4 episode, The Fifth Halliwheel. and Piper argue.]] As another way to get Paige off his scent, a group of vampires attacked Paige, thus turning her into a vampire, which Cole thought was a good idea, seeing as he could easily kill her then. However, when he saw how upset Phoebe was, his inner-good came out and he ended up vanquishing the Vampire Queen and stopping Paige's full transition into a vampire. However, the next morning, Paige talked to Piper about what had happened whilst she was a vampire and added that she thought Cole was evil again. Piper finally agreed and commented that a lot of things about him lately, don't add up.As seen in the season 4 episode, Bite Me. watches on as Phoebe cries over Cole.]] Paige and Piper got up enough courage to tell Phoebe that they both thought Cole was evil, however, Phoebe had news of her own, she's pregnant which caused the sisters to hold off telling her. However, Paige randomly told her while Phoebe was working, she stormed off to Cole and attempted to confront him. In the end, the sisters found out Cole was actually the new Source, and Phoebe gave up her sisters, to go with him and be his queen. However, it doesn't last and Paige and her sisters vanquished Cole for good, or so they thought.As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Long Live the Queen. Season 5 confronts Cole.]] Cole finally arrived back to San Francisco in order to win Phoebe back into his life, however Paige argued with him heatedly and told him that Phoebe was a mermaid because of him. This caused Cole to start packing up his things, however, Paige learned the real reason why Phoebe was turned into a mermaid, not because she hated Cole so much, but because she was still in love with him. She then confronted Cole and cast a spell on him, so he would be able to feel what Phoebe felt, and he found out that Phoebe loved him more than anyone of them even realized.As witnessed in the season 5 episode, A Witch's Tail, Part 2. with an injured Cole.]] When Barbas the Demon of Fear returned, Cole, in order to give Phoebe what she wanted, gave up his powers with the help of Paige. This would be another turning point for them, as it is seen they have bonded, as friends.As witnessed in the season 5 episode, Sympathy for the Demon. Although technically that was a turning point for them two, showing that they were able to work together if they needed to, the relationship between them two went down hill extremely, after Cole nearly killed Phoebe, killed two innocent people and two criminals. tombstone.]] However, the "friend" relationship, was short lived after Cole became technically crazy and became an Avatar in order to create an alternate reality, where he was still married to Phoebe and Paige died the night Shax attacked her. Fortunately, when this reality was being created Paige orbed out of P3 and ended up in the new reality. She was then able to convince her sisters and Leo who she was and they were able to kill and vanquish Cole once and for all. The world was then set back to normal.As witnessed in the season 5 episode, Centennial Charmed. Seasons 9 and 10 They meet again seven years after Cole's demise, at Salem Witch House, where Paige was sent to look after a young witch named Sara. Cole, knowing that Prue is in the house, tries to keep her outside, but she simply orbs in.As witnessed in the season 9 comic issue, Family Shatters. The two have seemingly worked out their problems afterwards, and even come to help one another. Paige mourned Cole when he sacrificed himself to save Coop.As witnessed in the season 10 comic issue, Whatever Happened to the Demon with a Soul? Trivia * Originally, Brad Kern planned for Paige and Cole to have an affair during the fifth season. However, both Rose McGowan and Julian McMahon disliked the idea, making Kern to scrap it. Notes and References Category:Relationships